Seducing Him!
by sweet-usako
Summary: After meeting the famous Darien Hampton by chance, Serena's boyfriend forces her into a game of seducing Darien. How will she be able to resist his hot body and prevent herself from falling in love with the enemy at the same time?


**Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon! But I do own the story! YAY!**

**Warnings: Contains sexual content, and harsh language! (I'm serious)**

**Seducing Him!**

**Chapter one: Chance Meetings!**

Serena Kingston wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to reduce the cold weather as she walked along the busy streets of New York city. She sighed to herself as she thought about the sad life she lead. She's a 24 years old woman, that doesn't have a stable job, a boyfriend that runs away and avoid anything with the word 'marriage', and a shelter that is so small it's laughable. On top of everything, she is the only source of income, even though she lives with her boyfriend.

'Shit…what am I going to do? I got fired again! It's not even my fault! Why does this happen to me? Should I tell him about it or not…if he finds out, I'll probably get beaten again…' Serena thought bitterly. She thought of the countless of times he had hit her when she angered him.

'Why do I even bother staying with him? He's horrible to me, he doesn't help around the house, he won't work, and he doesn't do anything! Why do I put up with him?' She asked herself thousands of times already, but she always came up with the same answer.

'Because I love him, because I love how gentle and warm he is with me sometimes and because he makes me feel so good in bed.' Serena giggled to herself at the thought of their lovemaking. Images of him kissing down her naked body formed in her head. She was getting hot just thinking about it. 'Oh, and because he loves me back!'

She took out her cell phone to check if he had called. Wrapped in her own little world, she hadn't notice the person coming at her from ahead.

"owwww.." she yelped as she walked straight into the stranger, dropping her cell phone in the process.

"damnit! Don't you watch where you're walking?" A male voice asked, sounding annoyed.

Serena looked up at him angrily. "Well, it takes two to tango! What about you? If you had been watching then you would've saw me and would've avoided this incident!" She yelled at him as she smoothed out her clothes.

"Well I was in a hurry!" he replied, glaring at her.

"It's your fault too, Mr. All-high-and-mighty!" She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped on his foot. Then she quickly ran away, afraid he might blow up on her.

"What the hell is her fucking problem?" He muttered angrily. Just as he was about to walk away, a cell phone on the ground caught his eyes. An evil smile slowly formed on his handsome face. 'Lets see how long it takes for you to realize your cell is missing.' He walked away chuckling to himself.

* * *

'This is the worst day ever!' Serena thought to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. First she got fired, than she got knocked down by some arrogant jerk. What will happen next? 

"Diamond, I'm home!" Serena called out, but no reply. She called his name a few more times, only to be greeted by dead silence. 'Where is he?' she reached into her pocket to get her cell but it wasn't there.

'Oh shit! I probably dropped it when I walked into that stupid jerk!' Serena let out a frustrated growl.

Serena rushed to the phone and dialled her own cell, hoping someone would pick up.

"Wow…took you long enough to realize what you've lost." A deep, amused voice was answered. Serena looked confused for a second then realized who the person on the line was.

"You're the jerk from before! I demand you to give me back my cell!" Serena said frustrated.

"Are you always this rude to someone who rescued your phone?" He asked, very amused at the whole situation. 'Oh revenge is going to be sweet' He thought with a smirk.

"Oh stop gloating and just give me back my phone! It's very important to me!" Serena continued. She was desperate to have her cell back while this unknown stranger is enjoying watching her suffer! 'What am I, a clown?' she thought with sarcasm.

"How do you suppose I do that? Fly over to you? Or maybe if you wish hard enough it'll appear in front of you!" He laughed.

Hearing his laughter angered her even more. 'Even though he DOES have a nice laugh! Wait…what the hell am I thinking? I have a boyfriend!' Serena hit her head a few times for thinking strange things about this mysterious stranger.

"HAR-HAR. Very funny. NOT" was her reply.

He grinned on the other side of the phone. "Yes, I get a lot of that from people. You never know, I could be a comedian! You should feel honoured that you got to hear one of my jokes!" he replied, strangely taking a liking to talking to her.

"We're not kids anymore. Will you please return my cell back to me?" Serena said, not amused at his playfulness. 'Maybe that's his revenge for the stunt I pulled before.'

"I never said we were." He said, trying to sound serious. "What's the hurry? I promise you'll get your cell back…soon…" then he hung up.

"ARGH! I HATE HIM!" Serena screamed, pulling her hair.

"YO SERE! GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

"Oh my gosh! Diamond, you're drunk as hell!" Serena said with disgust. "You reek of alcohol! Exactly how much did you drink?!"

"Shut the hell up! I can do whatever the hell I want! It's none of your business!" Diamond shouted.

"I guess there's no point telling you what happened since you won't even remember tomorrow morning…" Serena said, hurt by his words. 'How can it be none of my business? You're my boyfriend!" Serena thought sadly.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Diamond grabbed her wrist roughly, suddenly becoming very serious despite his drunken state.

"Y-You're hurting my arm…" Serena whimpered, tears started forming in her big, blue eyes. 'Oh no…'

"I don't give a shit! Now tell me!" He spat out his angry words.

"I got fired" She said softly, tightly shut her eyes and waited for the blow that was coming.

"WHAT?" He yelled then slapped her across the face.

"Wait! But it wasn't my fault! The customer was forcing himself on me!" Tears were now streaming down her face while she tried to escape from his grasp.

"It doesn't fucking matter! You lost your fucking job! How are we going to pay for anything! Those few dances on the stage barely supported us! Do you want me to starve to death?" He grabbed her hair and jerked her towards him. His face was an inch from hers. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to disappear?"

"N-No…no..please…I don't…" Serena sobbed.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Then you better land a job tomorrow…or else…do you understand?" He lowered his voice and sounded twice as dangerous.

She simply nodded, terrified of him right now.

"Good girl." He said before crushing his mouth against hers, his hands roaming down her body.

* * *

A short while after the interesting conversation he had with the woman, his doorbell rang. 

'Who could it be at this time? Better not be those annoying paparazzi.' Darien thought to himself.

What he saw after he opened the door was worst than the paparazzi.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" He asked, putting on an emotionless mask. Beryl gave him a pout and invited herself in, latching onto him instantly.

Darien tried to detach himself from her, to no avail. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"Darien, I'll pretend I didn't hear that…now come on…I know what you need…" She purred and attacked Darien's neck while her fingers tried to unbutton his shirt.

"This is not what I need right now!" Darien said, pushing her away. "What I need is peace and quiet."

Beryl's persistence would not allow her to back down. She was going to make this man so hot that he'll beg her to go back to him!

"You know that's not true Darien. I know you're dying to feel my legs wrapped tightly around you…" She kissed him on the mouth and pulled down his zipper. "I know you're dying to be inside of me…feeling of my hot, tight walls around you."

'Sex with you is not that great…though I really wouldn't mind…' Darien thought, giving up on the thought of having peace and quiet. He knew she won't leave until she had sex with him.

"That's not going to work babe…I'm not the guy for you and you're not the girl for me." He warned her.

"We'll see about that Darien Shields!" were her last words, before she screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

Serena woke up to the feeling of light brushes against her body. She tried to move a little and felt instant pain. 'He was too rough last night…' She thought to herself. 

Serena groaned. "Diamond…not now…my body hurts after last night…" She said, trying to escape his touches by getting out of bed.

He wouldn't take no for an answer, pulled her back onto the bed and pinned her beneath him.

"Didn't last night feel good…" He asked, trailing kisses down her neck and to her chest.

She moaned. "Yes…but I'm tired…"

"Can you feel how hard I am Sere…can you?" He ignored her comments. "You're so hot…you know…maybe you can do this for a living…" He kissed her on the mouth.

Serena froze, her eyes filled with disbelief and hurt. "What?" She whispered.

He made his way to her ear and licked it. "I said you should do this for a living, we'll be rich…" He chuckled.

Serena pushed him away and quickly got out of bed, away from him.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" Serena screamed. "I'm your girlfriend! Don't you love me!?" she questioned him, quickly dressing herself at the same time.

"Of course I do baby! Why else would I be here if I didn't!" He replied coolly.

"I can't believe you would even suggest that! I would never scoop that low! I would never EVER sleep around for money!" Serena screamed and ran out of their small apartment. Once again, she was crying because of him.

"Why does this happen to me? Don't I deserve a little happiness?" Serena cried out. She walked around in this cold, winter morning, frantically searching for a payphone. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hear his voice.

"Hello…?"

"I want my phone back…" Serena said while whipping her tears away.

"What the.." Darien sounded confused. "Are you crying?"

"No I'm not! Besides…that's none of your business anyway! I want my phone!"

"Alright! Alright! You'll have your phone back! How about…lets meet at The Rose Garden at noon. I'll give it back to you than." He said and hung up before she could say anything else to object.

Serena was at a lost. Meet him?

'Why does he have to make this so complicated? We could just meet at the park, he can return my phone back to me and go on our separate ways! I don't want to meet him at a restaurant! I don't want to have lunch with him! I don't even REMEMBER how he looks like! How the hell am I supposed to know who he is?" Serena thought, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Great…just great…this is just what I need! FUCK!" she cussed out loud.

**lunch time**

Serena walked in, speechless at the interior design. She felt out of place and under- dressed.

'How was I supposed to know it would be such a high class restaurant? I guess my cell- kidnapper is rich.' Serena thought, still awed by how beautiful this place looked.

"Hi, do you have a reservation ma'am?" A man wearing black and white uniform asked her with a smile.

"Umm….well….you see…" Serena stammered. She blushed, feeling humiliated beyond belief. What's a girl supposed to say in a situation like this?

"I'm sort of meeting someone here…and he…well…he stole my cell and…" Serena tried to explain. She stared at him suspiciously. "I don't suppose YOU are my cell- kidnapper…are you?" She asked helplessly.

The man looked amused but shook his head. "I-I'm sorry…" Serena sighed, not knowing what to do. 'He must think I'm some kind of freak or something…'

Just when she was about to give up, a chuckle came from behind her.

She turned around and found herself facing the most handsome man ever. She didn't know what to say. 'Why is he laughing at me? Stupid rich guy just think he can come in and laugh at me? Well I'll show him!' Serena thought angrily.

"What are you laughing at? Go mind your own business! Can't you see that I'm having a huge dilemma right now!" Serena said to him.

His grin widened, which made her angrier. He walked towards her and closed the distance between them till they're only an inch apart.

"Are you always this rude to someone who rescued your phone?" He asked her in a low, husky voice.

'She's so cute to make fun of. What would she do if I kissed her?' He thought, very amused at the girl in front of him.

"It's you. What are you doing?" She asked uncertainly, feeling very nervous at their distance. They were way too close for her liking.

"Do I intimidate you?" He asked again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No…" _liar. Her conscience thought. _

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right _now_?"

"I— "

**End of Chapter One!**

_Will she let him kiss her? Will Darien return her cellphone back to her? (at what price?) What's Diamond's new sceme? Find out on the next chapter of 'Seducing Him!'_

**Sweet-Usako: **Alright everybody! Yes, I know this is very dark theme and also very explicit. I'm sorry if I caused anyone discomfort. I know what some of you are thinking right now. I haven't updated my other stories, especially _Yours Forever._ But this is a totally different idea and I just had to write it out. I'm kind of scared to post this new one out since I don't know if people will like it. So, please give me some feedback on this one. Whether I should continue on with this or not? I really do want to finish this story, because I think it's going to be very exciting on Sere's journey of seducing Darien! Toodles Thanks for reading! Review plz love ya


End file.
